The Death of Rainbow Factory
by WORLDKILLER634
Summary: Just want to kill this bitch and blow up the fucking factory.


(A/N: I'm not good with accents so for characters that have them I'm not even going to try. Also if you'd like other things to die let me know and tell me how you want them to die if not I'll make something up.)

I had my suspicions that something fucked up was going on in Cloudsdale and man was I pissed when I found out I was right. Oh wait I should probably tell you my name it's Lightning Bolt and I'm an alicorn, I'm a master flyer and I've mastered almost all the spells, I've even made some of my own spells. Also thanks to some experiments when I was making spells I managed to obtain the power to absorb and change parts of my body into lightning. How this all started is I was walking around Ponyville and saw Sweetie Belle and Applebloom crying. I went over to them and asked them what's wrong.

"It's Scootaloo, she's been gone for so long and nether one of us know's where she is", Sweetie Belle said trying her best to fight back tears to speak.

"There's a chance she found her cutiemark and has so much work that she can't see you guys", I said trying to cheer them up but, they had an answer for that.

"There's no way, if she did she woulda showed us what was", Sweetie Belle said looking a bit angry at me.

"How 'bout this I'll find her and ask her to visit you guess every now and then to let you guys know she's alright", I said with maybe a little to big of a smile.

"REALLY! That would amazing",They both said at the same time with bigger smiles then mine, which made me happy to see them happy.

'Man I'm to damn gullibly' I thought to myself as I flew off to look for Scoots. To me everyone is my family and I hate it when I see ponies arguing with each other or picking on someone for no reason but, the one thing I hate the most is when they say they hate each other and they haven't even tried to get to know each other.

4 hours later...

"There's no way she just disappeared off the face of Equestria", I said really pissed and confused wondering where she went.

'Where...where can she be, maybe she's in another city. Can't waste anytime I've got to find her now before something bad happens', I thought to myself panicking about what might have happen to her. I went to Canterlot, Fillydelplia, Manehatten, and ect. The only place I've haven't gone to yet is Cloudsdale,

"Well shouldn't anytime thinking to myself, for every second I waste is a second for something really bad to happen."

One and half hour later...

"I'm finally here, I'm finally in Cloudsdale the home of the pegasus, I wonder if anyone here can help me find her."

For almost two hours everyone I asked just said "No" or "Was she one of the one's who failed last year final exam". When ever I heard that I would ask them if they know how she failed or where her couch or the judges from last years final exam. Only one pony actually answered my question with good information.

"I don't know where the judges live but, I could give you the locate of the couch for a price"

"How about you give me the locate and I'll let you remain a pegasus for the rest of your life", I said with so much hatred in my tone.

"Okay,okay calm down he lives here" he pulled out a map of Cloudsdale and showed me where the couch's house was.

15 minutes later...

Okay if the directions that guy gave me is correct this should be the place. I was at a house that looked exactly like all of the other ones made out of white clouds.

*KNOCK*KNOCK*

"Alright, alright I'm coming"

"Hello can you tell me what happened to Scootaloo"

"Why do you care about that good for nothing failure"

"I'm on a mission to find her, mind if I come in so we can talk in private"

"No you can't come in"

"Thanks I knew you would understand"

Once I walked into his house I saw some papers on a table, I picked them up and looked them over. According to this three fillies failed the test last year their names were Aurora, Orion, and Scootaloo.

"Hay, you can't touch those"

"So how did they all fail"

"They failed because they were weak and didn't try their hardest"

"Tell me how they really failed"

"I told you already they failed because they were weak."

"Don't give me that bullshit, now they me and this is the last time I'm going to ask what happened and how did they fail", I said almost on the verge to punch him in the throat then I thought if I do that then he can't tell me anything.

"Alright find a place to sit then" he said with a annoyed tone.

10 minutes later...

"So...that's what happened, tell me one thing"

"What is it?"

"Why...why didn't you help Aurora"

"Hm"

"Why didn't you help her when she pulled her wings and just let her lay their in pain"

"If she was stronger that wouldn't have happened"

That's it I'm now going to kill this fucker with no regrets. I jumped at him and grabbed his neck and slammed him into the wall with the urge to kill this guy and continue my mission to find Scootaloo.

"Any last words before I kill you or should I break you wings first and watch you scream in pain then kill you"

"I...know...where...you...start...looking"

I loosened my grip on his neck. "Where".

The next day and some mind wiping later...

I found the ponies that he was talking about and it must be my lucky day it's time for this years final exam, now I can see where these guys take the failures if anyone of this fillies can fail, looks like I'm going to have to wait to find out.

"Oh man how could I fail my parents are going to kill me", wow it's like that was on cue or something, looks like it really is my lucky day now lets see how lucky I am.

About 1 to 2 hours later...

Holy shit that class was big well now it's finally over and I can finally follow those guys to see where they bring the ones that fail.

Half the god damn day later...

Oh my Celestia how long do I have to follow ponies before I can see what happens and where they go. Right then and there I hit my head on a wall after I pulled my out of the wall made of clouds I saw the name of this place it rid it the

"Rainbow Factory where fears and horrors come true"

"Who the fuck said that! Oh man I'm going fucking insane without sleep how long has it been."

I looked for an entrance in to the place but the only way in was through the main doors. I flew down there and walked start to the doors and tried to open them but they were locked.

"Damn it's locked looks like I can do a quite surprise visit, oh well"

I charge up a powerful spell and blasted the door, it did do shit not even dent it.

"Come on, maybe if I use a magic spell with my lightning powers it might destroy the door."

*Loud ass Explosion*

"Maybe that was a little to loud"

"Freeze you are trespassing on to private property and we do have the right to use our tasers to stop you"

I just smiled and said"Try your best and see what happens", when I said that they got really pissed and I was about to get more then just a simple recharge. Ten minutes they wasted ten minutes trying to take me down with tasers, I think it about I return there hospitality.

"It's my turn now and thanks for recharging me past my limits, the only time I've ever reached this level is when Princess Celestia gave me some of her power. Now lets see what I can do", I said with a devilish grin on my face and a crazy man eyes.

I charged up and fired one of low magic beams and it took out over half of them and it destroyed some of the machines. It felt amazing to destroy those things like they were part of something more evil. Then I really let loose not caring if I killed any of them or not just as long as I destroyed all the machines. I saw that there was another floor and I was in such a hurry to blow up more stuff so I just flew up there. Just to find another door except this one did nothing to stop me because I just absorbed all the lightning and just walked right threw it to see something I wished I could un-see.

"Oh my Celestia, what the hell is this place"

*ALERT**ALERT**INTRUDER**ALERT**ALERT*

"Well fuck my life"

"Get him! Don't let him leave here alive"

"You better have something better than tasers", next thing I see is them pulling out 2x4 and crowbars."Yeah I think that's better than tasers". I knew that even if I flew to the top of the building and used my spells and lightning powers they could just hide behind something or just throw something in front of them. Then one of them tried to hit with his crowbar.

"Hay! I was thinking you son of bitch. Now I'm not even going to hold back, I'm going to kill all of you with my full power", I said loosing self-control then I heard the sound of little fillies crying and screaming asking for someone to help them, hearing them brought me back to my senses.

"Was...that...the sound of fillies"

One of them smiled and said "Yeah, what you gonna do something about it".

"Yeah, first I'm going to let all of them free then I'm going to kill you and anyone else involved with this damn factory"

"Does that include me" heard from a voice that sounded so familiar, in fact it sounded so damn familiar that I knew who it was and I was hoping that I was wrong.

"I guess it does...Rainbow Dash" I said and she took off her mask. At that point I felt so confused and so angry cause this is someone I knew not just because she helped save Equestria with Princess Twilight Sparkle but, because she was one of my friends, in reality I'm friends with everyone in Ponyville so to have one who knows and works in place like this.

"So tell me Rainbow how do you know about this place and why your working here"

"Well I'll just tell you the something I told Scootaloo. After I passed the final exam and preformed my first Sonic Rainboom the owners of the factory walked up to me and said that they would like it if I run there factory thinking I could unlock the secrets of a rainbow".

"Two questions are going through my mind right now, the first is why did you accept the job here and my second one is where the hell is Scootaloo", I said with a look to kill someone if not many in the hundreds and thousands.

"Haven't you figured it out yet, she died and all the other failures from last years final exam".

"Yeah, then I'm going to kill you and everyone else in this shit hole", I said charging a spell to it's max not even attempting to hold back a little bit. Right before I fired my spell I said "If any of you fillies can hear me you better find something to hold on to", and with that I fired and destroyed and killed many ponies and machines but, the one I wanted to kill go away and I'm sure she's going to tell Celestia what I've done.

"I'll chase her after I let the fillies loose and get them somewhere safe. Hay if you fillies can hear me make some noise so I know where you guys are".

"Help" "We're in a big room" "Help us there going to kill us" "Please we don't want to die"

"Alright I hear the general location where the noise is the loudest. You guys are going to be alright you got that, no one is going to hurt you anymore"

45 minutes later...

I've finally found the room where the fillies are and I could have sworn I saw someone out of the corner of my eye.

"Hay I've found you guys alright"

All of them said "Yay" at the same time and it was really loud.

"Okay now back away from the door and you should probably move to the sides so the door doesn't hit you guys kay".

After a minutes of charging a spell I knew that could smash this dumb door with ease. I fired and I saw that the had broken but it didn't go flying back like I thought it would. Maybe I'm just running low energy and I just need to recharge myself, I can do that later right now I need to save this young ponies. As soon as I open the door and saw them and saw that they were all safe, I looked into their eyes and saw that they were scared.

"Hay why are guys scared I'm not going to hurt you. Why are you guys so scared?"

"It's...because...of...her" after I heard that I turned around slowly to see who was behind me. My eyes widend when I saw Rainbow Dash was behind me with rusty pipe. Then she hit me on the head and I'm guessing I blacked out because I was some where else.

"WHERE THE FUCK AM I TELL ME RAINBOW DASH!"

"Calm down your just hooked up to the Pegasus Device and it would be working if you hadn't gone and destroyed everything but, un-tell I can everything fixed your just going to have to wait right there alright".

"Where...where are the fillies tell me know"

"Why do you care so much their all but a bunch of failures"

"I said tell me you FUCKING BITCH", I said coughing up a little blood.

"Maybe me beating the shit out of you when you were out cold wasn't such a good, then again now you can't yell at the top of your lunges so that well stop you from giving me a even bigger headache then I already have."

"Answer me"

"Okay,okay shish it's like your treating this fillies as if they were your own."

"Do I not I've the right to do that, now quit stalling and answer my question", after I said that she punched me in the stomach and caused me to spit out some more blood.

"I was going to then you rudely interrupted me, alright. Now everyone of them is safe for now, I'm just going to play with you until my machines are fixed, and when it is I'm going to kill them first then after every single one is dead I'm going to kill you with my bare hooves."

"I'm...going...to...kill...you."

"No you won't, your to weak to anything except breath"

"Just give a few minutes then I'll make you it to a earth pony or if you don't want to a earth pony I could just kill", after I said that she punched me in the stomach again and again. After just a minutes of her punching me in stomach I started to random colors in my vision, I could actually feel like I'm going to die here and now but, if I die who will tell the other two members of the CMC of what happened to Scootaloo, and I still have to save this young pegasus so they don't fell the pain I'm in well their still young. I can't lose here and I sure as hell won't die here in this fucking hell hole, maybe if I can summon a storm and if I can manage to get zapped by some lightning I would be strong a


End file.
